spyrofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Feuerwerksfabrik
Die Feuerwerkfabrik (engl. Fireworks Factory) ist ein Level aus Spyro: Year of the Dragon und Spyro Reignited Trilogy. Es befindet sich am Abendsee. Geschichte Die Rhinoxe haben die Raketenpläne des Professors gestohlen. Hänsel und Gretel sind auf geheimer Mission, um die Pläne zurückzuholen. Umgebung Die Feuerwerkfabrik ist ein großer Gebäudekomplex aus gelblichen bzw. in [[Spyro Reignited Trilogy|'SRT']] aus grauen Steinen. Von der Form und dem Aussehen her erinnert dieser Komplex an eine chinesische Stadt. Auch das Feuerwerk und die häufig thematisierten Drachen zeigen, dass das Level an ein chinesisches Fest angelehnt ist. Weiterhin gibt es hier Ninjas, die ja oft mit China verbunden werden. Im Inneren der Gebäude sind Drachenverzierungen zu sehen. In SRT gibt es hier auch mehrere Laternen an den Wänden. In diesem Level fließt heiße Lava. In der Umgebung kann man in SRT vulkanartige Felsformationen erkennen. Das Gras ist hellgrün und in SRT mit weißen und gelben Blumen verziert. Der Himmel ist dunkelblau und stellenweise violett. Hier befinden sich einige Sterne und der Mond. Der Himmel wird zum Horizont hin magentafarben. Guide Ablauf Zunächst kann Spyro vom Anfang aus nur den Weg durch die Mauer nehmen. Rechts von der Brücke befindet sich in der Lava eine Plattform. Springt er über die drei steinernen Plattformen, kommt Spyro zu einem Ei. Geht Spyro über die Brücke und dann nach rechts um das Haus herum, kommt er zu einem etwas versteckten Raum mit einigen Edelsteinen. Auch beim linken Haus gibt es so einen Raum. Geht Spyro von der Brücke aus geradeaus in das Gebäude, kommt er links über eine Leiter in einen Gang. Hier muss Spyro auf Schatten auf dem Boden achten, da sich auch an der Decke Ninja-Rhinoxe befinden können. Geht Spyro weiter und hält sich dann links, kommt er zu Gretel und zu einer Kanone. Spyro muss in die Kanone springen. Diese schießt ihn dann auf die andere Seite. Hier befindet sich rechts von dem Gebäude ein Gang. Am Ende des weges befindet sich eine Ninja-Box. Aus dieser kommen immer wieder Ninjas, um die besiegten zu ersetzen. Nun kann Spyro ins Haus gehen. Rechts kann er über die Brücke zu einem weiteren Haus gelangen. Geht Spyro hier zum Eingang, kämpft sich Gretel zum Knopf durch. Die Rakete wird aktiviert, explodiert in der Luft und lässt ein Ei fallen. Nun kann auch die Kanone am Anfang genutzt werden. In dem Raum mit der Rakete befindet sich Agent 9s Bereich. Rechts neben dem Gebäude, kann Spyros zu dem Turm und dann zu dem Bereich mit den beiden Drachen rübergleiten. Links vom Gebäude befindet sich auch ein weiteres Portal. Bonusbereich Das Drachenei kann Spyro hier bereits auf dem Vorsprung sehen. Spyro muss hier einfach den Weg entlang gehen. Die Bomben-Rhinoxe sollte er mit den Raketen angreifen, die er hier später finden kann. Agent 9s Bereich Drachenbereich Sobald Spyro den Superpowerpunkt betreten hat, kann er in diesem Bereich unbegrenzt fliegen und Superfeuer speien. Geradeaus kommt er zu einem Tunnel. Auch die beiden Löcher mit den Zinnen sind über Tunnel miteinander verbunden. Die Tunnel werden von den beiden Drachen gerne verwendet, um sich zu regenerieren. Kampf gegen die Drachen Beide Drachen bestehen aus dem Kopf und einigen Segmenten. Spyro muss den kombinierten Powerpunkt mit dem Superfeuer und dem Flug verwenden. Er muss bei beiden Drachen alle Segmente zerstören. Jedoch können sich die Drachen regenerieren. Außerdem kann man sie manchmal leicht aus den Augen verlieren, da sie gerne durch die Tunnel fliegen. Selber greifen sie Spyro ebenfalls mit dem Superfeuer an. Edelsteine Insgesamt gibt es in diesem Level 600 Edelsteine zu sammeln. Einige sind in folgenden Objekten zu finden: * Robuste Kisten '''(Rakete''') ** Nach der Brücke hinter dem linken Haus ** Links von dem Gebäude mit der Eier-Rakete Dracheneier In dieser Welt gibt es die folgenden 6 Dracheneier zu finden: Könnerpunkte Lebewesen Folgende Lebewesen sind in der Feuerwerkfabrik anzutreffen. NPCs *Hänsel *Gretel *Agent 9 Gegner *Ninja-Rhinoxe *Schießende Ninja-Rhinoxe *Bomben-Rhinoxe *Feuerdrachen (Minibosse) Futter * Glühwürmchen Galerie Fireworks Factory ReignitedArt.png|Konzeptzeichnung zur Feuerwerksfabrik in SRT Trivia Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Reich (StD-Reihe) Kategorie:Reich (SYotD) Kategorie:Reich (SRT) Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Ort (StD-Reihe)